pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Denryuko
|katakana = 電流子/デンリュウコ |romaji = Denryuko |age = ??? |gender = Female |birthday = ??? |hair color = Electric Blue |eye color = Blue |home = ??? |occupation = Idol |brand = Brand Hopper |type = Pop (Assumed) |manager = None }}"Nya-hahaha! Denryuko has arrived!" -Denryuko's introduction Denryuko (電流子/デンリュウコ Denryuko) is a strange idol who wanders around Pripara. No one seems to know who she is outside of Pripara, or even what brand she wears. It is assumed she is a Pop idol. She is roleplayed by CocoAmako, and plans to make an appearance in Pripara: Pocket of Smiles. She is not a part of any idol units. Appearance Denryuko is a girl with an average height and a light complexion. She has round, blueish eyes, which seems to have a cross symbol in them. Her hair is colored electric blue has the similar cat ear style of famous pop idol Minami Mirei, and has messy bangs. She also dons a thin ponytail, which can represent a cat's tail. Personality Denryuko is a mystery; she is hyperactive, loud, and almost never seems to run out of energy. She always seems to come out of nowhere, and then disappear with the same kind of stealth. She seems to be extremely childish and doesn't take most things seriously. She is a huge tech junkie, and is armed with many electronics, gadgets, and other futuristic devices. She tends to heavily rely on them, and some people initially mistake her for a Vocal Doll. A few Meganees fear she has hacking capabilities that could damage the system, but Denryuko is fortunately too naive to use her abilities for evil. History TBA Significant Coords Hatsune Miku Coord : Her current casual coord. Relationships Coco Amako: Denryuko seems to admire her, and considers her a friend. She enjoys eating what she makes, and occasionally helps by creating holographic instructions to make baking easier... or making a huge mess. Maria Umikaze: Like Coco, Denryuko admires Maria and considers her a friend. Due to Maria's more loud personality, the two get along the best as fellow pop(?) idols. They especially bonded over eating shaved ice at the beach. Nōmu Nisshoku: Denryuko was completely oblivious to Nomus initial nature, and thus treated her the same as everyone else. Later on, and after Nomu redeemed herself for the better good, Denryuko began looking up to her as a big sister figure, despite her not being Nomu's fan favorite. She usually ends up annoying Nomu, but the two have shown times when they stick out for each other. Mimittsu: Denryuko is absolutely infatuated with her. Mimittsu doesn't really like her back though. Cue crying baby and an angry Coco and Maria. Quotes "My fabulous future life! Denryukatsu! Is about to start!" "Don't you like it? All the lumINESENT LIGHTS?! THE MUSIC! THE STAGE! IT'S THE FUTURE: AND YOU'RE GONNA LOVE IT! WHEE!" "Everything is chrome in the future :D" Etymology Denryuko, when she wants to write it in kanji (電流子), is made up of two parts. Denryu (電流) means electric current, while Ko (子) means child, most likely there to make it a name. It is unlikely this is her real name. Trivia *She is a fan of Minami Mirei, thus using part of her hairstyle in her own. *No matter the coord, she is always seen wearing metal cat clips in her hair, and a strange coker around her neck. *The plus signs in her eyes can stand for positive energy. **Depending on her current mood, hidden or not, it can change into a minus for negative energy. This can happen when she is (h)angry, serious, or even depressed. *Out of all of my current (heheh puns) idols, Denryuko has the highest pitched voice. *Denryuko usually speaks in third person. *Denryuko gobis "ran-ran". **This can be related to LAN, or Local Area Network. *Denryuko can never seem to decide on either writing her name in Kanji or in Katakana *She likes to use emojis in texts. A lot. Somebody stop her. Category:CocoAmako Category:Pop Idol Category:Idol